Idotic Love a Yu Yu Hakusho FF
by loveiskurama
Summary: A girl called Rini went to go live with her friend kurama after her mother dies.


Idotic Love

You name is Rini, you go to Sariaski Jr High. You dont have many friends becuase you have goten the rep as the tough as .girl at school, but that dosnt get you down. you are a martial artist with special powers no body nows but your best friend kurama who helps you with your training He knows all off your biggest secret and that your mother died a week ago. you are moving in with kurama he is a child hood friend ever since you were young and he only knows about your mother. you walk home from school to your new house fist time youv ever been in his house. you were thinking and didnt realise that a guy was in front of you. you bump into him you snap out of la la land to realise what you did I'm so srry you say.   
he turns around to say it is ok but he is stoped he realised how cute you were ( i think you would like to know what you look like right your about 55 long purpple hair with baby blue eyes and your verry tan back to the story) he says im fine im fine you walk by him and he says hey dont go yet dont you want to go to the movies or something to make up for making me fall he grabs you and your but. you scream at him slap him and start to run away no i do not want to even hang out with you you perv. you groan in disgust as you slow down you look behind you he is still there folling you. you forget him keep walking you think off your new home. you snap back to reality as you realise you passed the house you run back but you see the guy unlocking the door to your house. you run up to him and scream why are you going in my house. He looks at you in confuzion what the heck are you talking about i live here you shove him away and run into the house and call out kurama. kurama kurama where are you help kurama runs out down the stairs in a towl (what a hunk its making me drool and im writing the story) never mind thats to good to be true. he comes down in a tee shirt and jeens (still that would be cute   
kurama you hear the guy say. who the heck is this girl. you huddle behind kurama. Kurama make him go away plez i hate perverts-- Yusuke what did you do to her. nothing just asked her out. and you grabed my but--. Kurama explaned that you were going to stay with them for a long long time cuz your mother died and yada yada yada yada no touching your but yada no walking around nudie patudy yada knock befor enturing any room yada and yea kurama also askes where kuabara and hiei were. you ask him who are Kuabara and Hiei and he explains that they also live in the house with them. all of a sudden you sence high energy and fall to the floor.Kurama and Yusuke look at you weirdly and get pelted with wall plaster. 2 guys one small with spiked black and white hair and a tall guy with the guys uniform for your school. shrimp you cant tell me what to do the tall guy says the small guy just stands there then looks at you he says who the heck is this pointing to you. you say Im your new room mate for a wile a long wile you give a huge sime you take a closer look at him a realise he is really hot you walk over to him and kiss him on the cheak and and ok well you didnt do that but you did shake his hand and say hello. he blushes and runs up the stairs to a room. whats wrong with him you ask the boys. the shrimp was hiei and he is just verry shy forget him you havent said hi to me yet. you run over to him stop abruptly with your hands stuffed to your sides and shake his hand and say hello im Rini you must be Kuabara.Omg kurama shes so cute where did you find her. Kuabara grabs you and gives you a huge hug. you look up at him and say i cant breath. Kuabara lets you go. kurama tells the story again of why your here and yada yada yada not touchin of the but yada knock befor you enter a room and yada bla bla and after hearing about you mother he grabs you again even tighter. ummmmmmm you sputter kuabara lets go. you flop to the floor and streach out your legs and start to stretch. you ask.Does anyone want to pratice. everyone stares at you in confusion what they all say. Kurama she fights and turns to Kurama.i think you sould see how well she fights and we should bring her to Koenma. Kuabara and yusuke huddle around Kurama. you hear them talking you over hear becuase of your sensitive hearing. Kurama tells them your secret about your powers.


End file.
